To Blame
by Melantao
Summary: When Inuyasha goes off to Kikyou, Kagome finds herself blaming him for an unforgivable incident which takes place. Oneshot.


Originally published: 03-11-07

Revised: 01-05-12

Disclaimer: I am not fortunate enough to be the owner of anything Inuyasha related.

Warning: Implied rape. Please do not read if uncomfortable with this.

* * *

The rain hid his escape. He didn't stop until he was within her arms. His clay pot.

Kagome lay awake, unable to drift into a fitful sleep. Maybe she would have the option if a certain hanyou were present. She rolled over in frustration. Her mind was aware of his location, and it tried in vain to keep the information from her already frail heart. Frustration was evident in the young miko, but only a sigh was released.

"Stupid hanyou," Kagome whispered in her irritation. Storming out of the hut caused the already clumsy teenager to trip on a rut in the ground. Lucky for her, she went down without a sound. Unfortunately for her, she landed in a puddle of mud. Stress and anger boiled in her core and she struck at the assailing mud. Knees found stable ground and pushed the lithe body erect. She quietly stormed back into house, grabbed her toiletries, and pivoted back out. Thankfully, a hot spring was located near by.

Kagome slowly descended into the steamy waters. A sigh of relaxation was released from her strained mouth. The last couple of days had weighed hard on her shoulders. Was it because Inuyasha was becoming more and more demanding? Even just recalling the recent memories made her want to 'sit' him.

Kagome reached for her shampoo bottle, which she had originally placed within reach. Instead of grasping the bottle she found nothing but air. She frowned and looked to see if it had fallen over. The white bottle had been replaced with a black foot. Her eyes widened and she would have screamed had it not been for the hand that latched itself over her mouth.

Why had she not sensed him before? Was it that early in the morning for her senses to not be working? How could she not sense HIM! Was it because of her fuming? Was Inuyasha to be blamed for this as well? She found instant comfort in blaming him.

"What do we have here? I must say, I like you even better without clothing on." The man's words sliced into her hearing, making her flinch. His hand loosened on her mouth. His other hand grasped her forearm and pulled her out of the water. The sudden chill air stung Kagome's body and made her gasp. The man chuckled.

"You were always weak, even now. So, where's the hanyou? Didn't think he would let his bitch out of his sight. He must be dumber than I originally thought. His loss, my gain." This last bit was said in a whisper, near her ear. Calloused hands drifted down her spine, which made Kagome involuntarily create goose bumps. Kagome tried to move away from his touch but was held down to the ground.

"Do you know what will happen when I'm through with you?" He smirked and loosened his grip on her mouth. He wanted to hear her answer, just for the hell of it.

Kagome knew what would happen; it was obvious he was going to kill her. Thinking fast might possibly get her out of this predicament. She replied as strongly as she could, "You will attempt to kill me."

The man starting laughing, finding what she said very amusing. "Attempt? You ain't gonna get out of this one miko. If Inuyasha were going to save you, he would of done it by now. So, of course I'm _going_ to kill you. Instead of struggling, why not just try and enjoy it? You might live longer."

Without a second thought Kagome seethed, "I wouldn't lower myself to some worthless whore just so you can get satisfied; even if it meant death."

He hit her—hard. Kagome tried to scream but was silenced with a harsh pressure on her lips. After her brain got over the pain it made the realization that her silencer was Bankotsu's lips. She put herself into the kiss, wanting her mind to notice nothing but his lips, instead of his wandering hands. Instead of his now bare chest against hers. Instead of his intense heat putting pressure between her thighs.

Kagome knew he wanted to hear her moan and scream. She fought it, she wouldn't give him the pleasure he wanted. Sure, it hurt like hell and was nowhere near how Kagome envisioned her first sexual experience, but by concealing her discomfort she knew it would hurt him more. If that one minor detail could make things even just a tad bit less pleasurable for him, then Kagome would bite down and stay silent. After all, he was taking everything from her, and she hated him for it.

Then again, how could she blame him? Was it not her own fault that she was alone, unattended, in a forest during the middle of the night? It was ludicrous to think no one, or nothing would notice her there. The only person Kagome wished to notice her presence was occupied; of this she was sure. Bankotsu, however, took this opportunity to fulfill his character duty. He took what he wanted when he wanted it. Lives, food, drink, women. Whatever he wanted, he could take. It was what Bankotsu did, it's who he was.

Wasn't it Inuyasha's job to protect her? Not hurt her? Bankotsu was displaying his character and performing his role flawlessly. The insatiable killer rapes an innocent miko. Where was her silver-haired knight? Kagome cursed Inuyasha for not being there for her when she needed him. He was supposed to be there.

She hated the man on top of her, ravaging her body with his cold, uncaring hands, but blaming him she did not. Inuyasha took the full force of her blame. Kagome knew it was a broken logic, but she suppressed the idea that it was her fault this was happening. Inuyasha was to blame, if he had been more aware of her well-being and not his lifeless lover, then Kagome would still be pure.

Kagome was brought back to the present when Bankotsu released himself in her. His ecstasy caused his first mistake. The rough hand, which had been covering her mouth, wavered in his release. Kagome screamed. A blood curdling, shrill, inhuman like scream. Bankotsu eyes widened in horror. He slapped Kagome on the face and got dressed. Kagome curled into a ball and began to sob, knowing her end was near.

Her skin prickled as she felt him come. Inuyasha. She began to cry harder, not wanting him anywhere near her. He caused this to happen, it was his fault! Inuyasha made his first appearance of the night, disheveled and in a panic. Muffled words were swapped between the two before they began to battle. It was over fairly quick. Bankotsu was tired; he had tried so hard to make her moan.

Kagome heard his footsteps come closer to her. A red fabric was placed over her exhausted, naked body. She threw it off furiously. No matter her fatigue, Kagome would not accept his assistance. Weak legs took her three shaky steps to her towel and she slowly wrapped herself in it. The tree in front of her looked hospitable, the miko slumped next to it. Several minutes passed before she was able to looked at him. He was looking at her with an array of emotions.

"Kagome—I'm so sorry, I was…I came as fast as I could. I'm so sorry he did that to you." His words hit her hard.

She glared at him and made sure to soak her words with poison, "_You_ did this to me, Inuyasha."

* * *

Like I said, I have no idea where that came from. I guess it was because I wanted to make a Ban/Kags fic. But everyone knows that would never work. So, I just had him rape her. Haha, ok..sorry, that wasn't funny. Anyway, I don't expect much to come out of this. So, enjoy! -Mel


End file.
